Paranoia
by FireStarRD
Summary: Max is being stalked. She doesn't know what's going on, but she wants answers. A boy. A girl. And one, or both, are going to die. A creepypasta, Max Ride style! Ending has been known to elicite groans of "UUUUUUUGH why."


PARANOIA: a creepypasta, Maximum Ride style. WARNING: rated T for major charecter death and creepyness

MAX (Maximum Acheivement to the X-treme- JK) POV: I walked out of the school, kids rushing past me. Dried leaves crunched under my feet as I trudged home, wishing I had a friend like the other girls at school to bring home with me.

"Whoa!" A voice shouted. I turned just in time for a boy to crash into me on a black bicycle. I went flying into a tree and the boy went sprawling.

"Hey!" I cried indignitly. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I-" he started, righting his bicycle. He turned towards me and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as he stared at me. It was hard to see his face because his long black hair covered it, but I managed. He was pale as bones, with high cheekbones and a small nose. A feral gleam caught his dark, almost ebony, eyes, and I shivered. Who was this kid?

"Well, spit it out," I said angerly scrambling to my feet. He continued to stare.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, stalker much?" I said, laughing nervously.

"All the time," He answered, voice as quiet as autum leaves. There was a hint of danger there, a warning, I wished to hede it.

"Uh, okay then, I'm just going to go now..." I said, starting to walk away from the boy with the bicycle.

"Wait." It wasn't a plea, nor was it a questin. It was a command. I stopped.

"I asked you a questin. You should answer," He said.

"Why?" I asked, my back still turned towards him.

"Because," He breathed into my ear, "It's the polite thing to do, Maximum."

I started, jerking away and spinning around, eyes wide. How had he appeared behind me so fast, and without me hearing him?

"Or," He asked, voice as cool as ice, "Should I say Max? It's up to you, Maximum."

I bolted, running as fast as I could.

How did he know my name? how did he know who I was? who is he? Why me? I wondered, bolting onto the porch of my house, unlocking the door and running inside. I peeked out of the curtain. The boy was standing there on the sidewalk, staring at my house with a small smile on his face. My blood ran cold.

He knew who I was.

And he knew where I lived.

TIME SKIP.

It was the end of the day, and I was walking home from school again. I looked around for the boy before turning onto my street, my backpack thumping on my back, heavy with books. The back of my neck prickled, and I spun around.

I stared into the woods on the side of the road. Eyes glinted back out at me. My breath froze in my throat.

It was him. I was sure of it.

I ran again, feet sopping the ground. I reached my home quickly, unlocked the door, and slipped in. I locked the door and trudged upstairs to my room. I collapsed on my bed, flinging my arms out by my sides. I stared up at my ceiling. It took me a moment to realize what I was seeing, and when I put it together, I screamed.

One of my stuffed animals, a yellow floppy rabbit, was pinned to the ceiling with a knife. A butchers knife. No one had been home before me- my little sister was at a friends house for the night, and my mom was at work. I didn't have a dad. And that ment...

Someone had been in my house. Someone had gone into my house and into my room, plunged a knife into the defenseless stuffed animal rabbit, and pinned it to the ceiling of my room.

And I thought I knew who it was.

I didn't sleep that night, I was to afraid to close my eyes. At one point I thought I saw the boy at the window and had screamed, but when I looked closer I I realized it was a tree. The paranoia was getting to me.

TIME SKIP:

That's it. I can't handle this. I haven't slept for three days, because wherever I go, he's there. When he said he was a stalker, I didn't believe him. I should have believed him. Why didn't I believe him?

The home phone was cut. Mom is at a conference for the week. Angel, my little sister, stays at her friend Nudge's house.

And I'm alone at home where he can find me anytime.

I'm so scared, so stressed. I fell asleep at school twice, and almost got detention. I'm glad I have no friends for they would surely notice what's going on. I jump at every noise, every sound, every leaf that falls to the cold frozen ground. There are people in the ground. I wonder if they're cold?

The paranoias getting to me.

You know what? I'm going into the woods, now. It's decided. I jumped out of my seat.

"Max? What is it?" Ms. Lanea asked.

"Bathroom," I muttered, shuffling out of the room.

"You need a pass!" She shouted as the door shut behind me. I smiled. A pass? To the woods? To find answers? Pfffft. As if. I walked down the steps, down my road. I followed the bike path into the woods. The path was overgrown with rotting raspberry plants and choked with dead weeds. Leaves crunched under my shuffling feet, alarming anyone near me that I was approaching. I wasn't sure if this was good or not.

"Hullo? Creepy stalker dude? Are you here?" I called. I kept walking. Soon I reached a clearing, and in that clearing, a house. I knew he was here. I don't know how I knew, I just did. I walked up the porch stairs and into the house.

"I know your here, CSD. Come out. Come out now!"

The paranoia was getting to me.

I opened the door-it wasn't locked- walked into the house. The door shut behind me with a click.

"The names Fang," The boy breathed in my ear. I froze. I was terrified. My eyes widened, and my hand slipped off the doorknob. I started trembling.

"Do you want to know why I'm called that?" Fang asked, and I felt the tip of a knife peirce my skin.

"N-n-" I stuttered.

"What was that?" He asked. Suddenly, he bit me in the back of my neck. HARD. I let out a scream.

And the paranoia got to me.

He pulled back.

"Your so pretty, you'll look even prettier with the blood all over you," He said wondrously.

"Red is such a pretty color," I said dreamily.

"Oh yes," He said, a creepy smile creeping across his handsom face, "it is. Follow me."

He led me upstairs. There, tied to a door, there was the mutilated corpse of my little sister. Her slimy, bloody guts were spilled across the floor, and she was dressed in a white gown. her curls were matted down with blood, and a look of horror was frozen on her face.

"She's so cute. I think she went to a good place, don't you?" I asked him smiling. He handed me a lollipop, and I tugged off the wrapper and sucked on it thoughtfully. It was cherry flavored.

"Yes. It's your turn now."

"Oh goody! I get to go somewhere good too?" I asked giddily.

"We both do."

"Oh yay!"

"Don't you want to wear something else?" He asked curiously.

"No," I said truthfully. I was wearing a dark blue baseball cap with a pale yellow skull on it, with ripped jeans, a white tee shirt, and a green tie. Fang was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He smiled.

"I didn't think so." He took a knife and handed it to me.

"You plunge it here. And in the back," He said, showing me where on him to stab.

"Okay!" I said happily. He rested his knife tip against my stomach, scraping the skin.

"Now?" He asked.

"Now." I said determinedly, and plunged in the knife.

My last thought was, 'the ground is cold. Will I be cold when thye bury me?'

And then I died.

THE END!

Luv ya all but not in a weird way,

-FireStarRD

AKA the author


End file.
